The Secret Love
by puppydog123aj
Summary: This is a Amuto story about Amu's secret relationship with the pop star Ikuto. Amu is being abused by her parents and when she sees her boyfriend cheating on her she cant take it. That's when she meats the sly cat Ikuto who is being forest to be a pop star for Easter to keep his sister safe. This is the there story of there secret love. By the way this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOW Amuto fans =) Ok, so this is my first story and I have almost no idea were its going. I'm only doing this because I read like 500 fanfics every day and it has inspired me to Wright this. So I'm not going to update regularly but ill try to. Feel free to review.**

**Oh just by the way **_**Italics are for flash backs and thoughts. **_

**This is there age for now:**

**Amu 13**

**Tadase 15**

**Ikuto 16**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but I love it 3**

**Now to the story...**

Amu 's P.O.V.

I wake up and go down stars to my mom, who is here for the first time in weeks! My parents are always busy with work, so basically I live alone.

Oh there's something I forgot to I mention. They hurt me to help with there "pain" they go through at work. I guess I deserve it because it's my fault. Every thing is my fault. It started when I was six and a half.

(Flash back)

_My mom was pregnant with my baby sister Ami. I was angry at her because she moved my stuff to another smaller bedroom and accidently tripped her because my pants were too long. I fell back into a staircase while my mom was pushed to the ground. At that point she was about 8 month along with her pregnancy. All I remember was blood every were and my mother cry of pain. I remember my Dad swearing at me and calling 911. We lost her because of me. We lost my little sister. We lost Amu. It was my fault._

_When I got out of the hospital I had three cracked ribs and a broken leg but I didn't care. On the way home, in the car my mom couldn't look at me. It was like I was invisible. She was so angry at me she was shaking with rage all the way home._

_That was when it all started. She kicked my fragile ribs and literally throw me out. My father was no help cheering my mother on telling her I deserved to be punished. I was on the doorstep shivering from the cold winter air. I was out side the whole night. Alone._

(Flash back)

Over the years it has gotten worse. When they are here, bad things happen to me. I am scared from there abuse. The kind of scars that will never go away and haunts me in the night.

I stopped when I saw her. I ran back to my room as quietly as I could but I slammed my door on accident. _Shit_ I grab my cell phone and sneaked out with the help of my room's balcony. I hear my mom screaming my name and running up the stairs. " AMU! AMU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

I decided to go over to my boyfriend's house. I usually call him but, I want to surprise him since it was our two year anniversary. I have no idea what I would do with out him. He's the only on in this world who loves me and if I died he would be the only on who would shed a tear for me. I love him with all my hart. I start walking really fast over to his house. Today is Sunday, so his parents are probably at church which meant more time with Tadase.

When I am standing at the door I hear moaning sounds coming from Tadase's room.

No. He would not! Would he? No never my Tadase. He was the only person who knows about my parents abusing me. He found out when both of my parents came to pay me a not so welcomed visit. I was utterly beat up and kicked out. I was so hurt I thought that if I stayed out side I couldn't make it the night. I called Tadase and ended up spent the night at his house. That's why I wear lots of makeup to cover my scars and bruises.

I look through the window of Tadase's room and see that … he … he! He is having... having sex with some one... and that someone was not me!

I start to freak out _should I knock? Should I leave? No I need to face him to day. _I knock on the door and hear the moaning stop.

Then he comes out with only pants on. When he opens the door he dosing look at me. " Hi, um im in the middle of sooomme….." Then he looks up at me and my tear filled eyes. His eyes are widen as he sees me.

"Tadase" I say softly. He stays silent. "Amu" he says as if he was out of breath "I can explain. Its ju-"

I cut him off with a slap but it was not just a slap. I have never resorted to violence because of what my parents do to me. I never wanted to bring pain to people. I feel...so betrayed. So embarrass. So stupid!

He looks up with a look that ill never forget. It was of resent and surprise. I feel some thing warm slide down my cheek. I have never cried in front of someone. Never. Not even in front of my parents. I usually held it in until I am in my room.

I see a girl in the shadow coming out with a sheet on her "honey, are you coming...?" She stops when she sees me and freezes there. I immediately recognize her. It was Lulu. Lulu, my only friend other then Tadase.

I couldn't take it any! _What the hell did a 13 year old deserve this?_ _Why? Why is the pain endless and why is it always me! _I thought as I ran. I usually hate running but when im in a bad mood it helps me get my energy.. After a while I snap out of my thoughts and realize I have no idea were the hell I was but I still ran.

_I guess I wanted to find someone I can love and trust._ The tears where flowing down my face as I ran. Were, I ran? I have no idea. _Shit why now_. Apparently all that running opened a cut I got from my parents. Then I hear the sound of violin. The tune reminded me of a song that I loved to lessen to at night ant the radio. It helps me get my feelings out so I can come down.

The violins sad tune could be heard pretty clearly. I felt the feeling of the violinist. It... It was as if he had been throw kinda the same things I have been throw. It connect to me in so many ways.

I stopped crying into my knees and look up. I could tell my make-up was all messed up and my hair looked like crap. I start to walk towards the violinist. I lead it throw a path that lead me to a sort of maze. I had walked around lost, until I ended up next to a stage; behind it was a clear lake.

I continue to hum with the noise. I remembered a song I heard it on the radio a couple times. It was amazing. I walked to the stage and saw the most hand some person I have ever seen. He was a tall but strong looking teen with dark blue mesmerizing eyes and the soffits and fluffy looking hair. He was stunning. For some reason I had an need to sing the lyrics. I took a deep breath and sang.  
(Can't take it -The All-American Rejects **BTW I don't own the song**)

You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary  
You ask to leave,  
but I can tell you that I've had enough

I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go

Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried

Ikuto's P.O.V

_There are millions of pretty people that would kill to be a super star like me. Why couldn't one of those people take my place? Hell, at lest they would let me make sad song about what there doing. It's so stupid! They expect me to write and sing about love but I have never been in love and the only person who loves me is in their greedy hands. "Can't Take it" is the closest iv been to releasing the truth but I was carless and they made my sister pay. I just want to play the violin. I never asked to be a super star. So what im a ok I'm an ok singer that dose not mean I want to be a singer, Damn it!"_

That's when I heard a soft sweet sound coming from a small skinny pink girl with the voice of an angle. I stopped playing from the shock. How did this girl find MY place? My anger vanished when I heard her real voice.

"Sorry about that. I always start sing along when I hear a song I know." _What she doesn't know who I am? _She looked like an angle sent from heaven. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl with pink hair before?"

End Of Ch 1

**Hey hope you like it. I have no idea when ill update next but ill try to do it soon**

_-REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again=)Thank you for every on who read my story. Sorry it took so long I rewrote the draft a couple times because I found out how chessy it was. I just got a boy friend and well we arnt as chessy as I thought love was so I rewrote it to be a little more realistic.**

_**Italics are for flash backs and thoughts. **_

**This is there age for now: **

**Amu 13**

**Tadase 15**

**Ikuto 16**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but I love it 3**

**Now to the story...**

**Ch 2**

Amu 's P.O.V.

_What's up with him?_ He's just staring at me. Ok now its really starting to freak me out. Then I look up and our eves meet. His mesmerizing dark midnight eyes make my hart skip-a-beat. I don't think that's happened to me, ever! Not even with Tadase.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a guy with blue hair before?" He says with a cocky smirk.

"Oh I have, just never a blue hared person, who plays violin like THAT! Can you play anything other than that!" I said with a grin as I felt my cheeks getting hot…...

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was so surprised. Almost nobody is ever that strait with me. Now that I have a good look at her she looks like she has been crying. Her cute little nose was red and puffy.

_Hey she looks really cute when cries._

"Thanks, yah I can … yah. Uhh, sorry to ask but why were you crying?"

I could tell that she was on the brake of burst in to tears but she held it in. I could see small rivers of tears flowing down her cheek and she hurried to wipe them off as fast as she could. "I'm fine why would you think that I was crying?"

I walked off the stage then, I have no idea why, but I hugged her. "Are you sure?"

She fell to the floor clutching to me for her dear life and cried her eyes hurt out.

I see a pink cymbidium orchid glowing next to the lake with the sunset's golden glow on the water. In that moment I looked at pinky and she looks up with her golden eyes that captivated mine.

Seconds later I find my eyes closed and my lips on forehead head. I hear a sweat giggle and the crying stopping. I knew from the moment I heard her sweat giggle I fell in complete mad love with her. I pulled away and saw for the first time, a smile.

" So what is your name anyway?" she says with that angle voices as she lay down on the grass with her head in my lap, and of course I didn't complain.

Amu 's P.O.V.

" Ikuto" he says with that sexy voice. "How bout you pinky?"

I feel my cheeks redden with rage, " MY NAME IS NOT PINKY! It's Amu." I hear Ikuto laughing with the most honest laugh I ever heard.

" Well Pink-Amu, how would you like to come to one of my concerts? …You would make it less of a hell." I hear him muter he last part under his breath. I look at him with a questing glance?

"Your concerts?" _What the hell? _

"Yes one of my concerts. Even if you don't believe it I am a pop star but not by will. I'm the famous Ikuto. I know you heard of before because you were sing it "

"Um I was? It's just a song I heard on the radio. I will see if I can." _ Should I ask him for his number? I mean it wouldn't be to weird to give my number to a random stranger would it? WHO AM I KIDING of course it is, maybe I should ask him for his number?_

" Hello earth to Amu! Pinky!" I snapped my eyes open and screamed,

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME" _Uhhh he bugs me! Why would I even think of giving him my number!_

Ikuto's P.O.V

_Damn she's so cute when she blushes. I just what to bring that cuteness with me everywhere I go _"So Amu want to give my your number?" "Ha is if. You give me yours." _So she wants to play hard to get. I like this girl already. Most of the girls I've dated all throw them self at me._ "Fine its 555-407-2994" She her pulls out her cell phone and put it in.

Amu 's P.O.V.

After I put my number in my cell I see that someone is calling me so I answer it. "Hello?" "Where the hell are you-! You ungrateful bitch?! I swear " "Umm I'm with a friend" "You should be home WITH me and your father!" "Umm….." "AMU ANSER ME NOW" "OK umm… im on my way" "YOU SHAVE AVE TO BE HOME IN THREE MINITUS OR WELL YOULL FIND OUT" _No. Not to day./ I don't need more crap to day. FUCK ill take me 15 min to RUN there. No. I don't want to be heart a again NO!_ I could feel a soft hand wiping always the tears I didn't even realize were there. "Are you ok?" he sayed with the voice that made my breath hitch. "ya I just need to get home in three minutes and I live kinda far way." " im sure it will be fine." "NO! Umm my parents a really super strict." "Ok then ill take you home. I wouldn't want my pinky to get grounded, would I? I have a motorcycle in the parking lot lets go!" "OMG thanks. You saved my life literally…" of course I didn't say it loud enough for her to him to hear. "No problem pink. So were we going?" I told im my address and he knew the street It was off. When we were on the bike I felt a if we were connected. Iv never felt this close to any one. I just closed my eyes and barred my blushing cheeks in his warm shoulder. I loved the thrill. I was really happy. I haven't felt this way since my mom found out she was pregnant. We were getting close to my house so I hugged him hard and told him to stop in fount of it. As I got off I sensed that I was going to miss him and I didn't want to go. I know that the three minutes were up and if I died I didn't want to die regretting any thing. I don't know what my parents have in store for me but I know it wasn't good. I took off my helmet and gave it to him I was going to say good-bye with out saying any thing but what do I have to lose? I ran up to him and kissed his cheek. I got out my phone and texted him. "Bye bye for now Kiddy-Cat. We'll play again soon 3" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonder readers :3 im sorry for not up dating fast :(. Ok so I ****NEED IDEAS****! :) btw the song is********"Give Me Love"** by **ED SHEERAN :)****  
**

_Italics are for flash backs and thoughts. _

_Italics and under line are lyrics_

**This is there age for now: **

**Amu 13**

**Ikuto 16**

**Utau 14**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but I love it 3**

**Now to the story...**

**Ch 3**

Amu 's P.O.V.

"_**Bye bye for now Kiddy-Cat. We'll play again soon**_

_3"_

The second I stepped in I heard Ikuto's bike riding way. I felt helpless. Like all the hope I had just drained away. I heard a noise from the kitchen and I see both of my parents sitting down. I could feel my heart stat to pace. I started to have flash backs from the first time my dad hit me.

_Flashback_

_I was ten. My mom was angry at him because he didn't work enough to pay the taxes. We were really low an money and that day he got a little tipsy and hit me with a beer bottle. I remember the force of the bottle hitting my face left a big burse and there was a couple shards stuck on my once soft cheek. I remember staring in to my dads cold hatful eyes. He keep screaming " its all your FUCKING fault! Why cant you just die you…. you MONSTER!" I am the monster? I'M THE MONSTER! Its my fault?! How is it my fault that moms mad! I wanted to scream but I didn't do a thing._

_Flashback_

_I remember promising my self that I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying. Every punch, every kick, every push, ever threaten I never once cried. I didn't shed a tear. Not one. _

"Amu. Where were you?" my mom asked as if she cared. Her voice sounded as if she was trying to control her anger with a soft tone.

"I was out" I say in a soft voice looking down to avoiding eye contact. I hear my mom get up and walk over to me vary excruciatingly slow. I wasn't prepared for the first blow. Her fist flew across my face.

"Amu tell me where were you really." _ What should I say?! Should I tell her I was with Tadase…... NO she never know about him. I cant tell her I heard her this morning and ran away to my now ex-boyfriends place. _

"I went to the park."

"Oh did you? I bet you had a good time didn't you" she says in her evil biter voice.

"Yes I did?" I say looking down at her feet. She grabbedmy jaw and forces me to look at her

"TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU INSOLENT CHILD" I feel blood coming out from my mouth. She was holding my jaw so tight I could barley get out a meek "yes"

She pushed me ageist the wall and kicked me. "I WOULD HAVE HAD MORE FUN WITH MY BABY AMI. YOU KILLED MY BABY!" She repetitively kicked me again and again. I stated to shrink down and go in to a fetal position. _Don't cry Amu. Don't cry it will be ok think of Ikuto. Think of his soothing violin. Think of that soft blue hair. Think of that smile._

She finally stopped and I got up and ran to my room. I looked in the mirror and scared my self. There I was as pale as a ghost. Blood running down my face from my nose and mouth. I wanted to vomit but I haled it in. I open the curbed and got a first aide kit and started to take care of my self. I desisted I better take a shower so I took of my shirt and saw burses all over my hideous body.

After I took a shower I look at my phone and saw a bunch of texts from Tadase and I saw a txt from Ikuto

Ikuto~:) we shall pinky 3 btw my corset next week can u come?"

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Utau you home."

"Ya in my room." I march up to her room and open it.

"What you up to sis?"

"Not much. Just the usually. Did u write the new song yet?" _Shit! I forgot to do that! _I stud up really fast and look at her clock and see that its 6:37. I have almost an hour and a half to write the new hit song "SHIT! No I forgot!"

_I am so dead. No not me Utau is. I need to write this song. ASA!_

_Ding a ding, ding a ding. That's my cell._

_**Pinky 3 : Sorry I cant come :( My parents are grounding me for not fining my hw :(**_

_No I wanted her to come._

_**Me: Ok :'( **_

_I should write a song for Amu. Na that would be weird but she would never know… Why not _I thought grinning. I take out my Taylor acoustic guitar and put my capo on first and I start strumming random chords. After a wile I play Am, F,C then G. It sounds good and I get in to a steed beat. I started to play it over and over again as I think of her.

I get my may Mac and open it up to garage band. I press record and record the guitar part. I listen to it over again then I start to try to sing to it.

_Ooooooooooooooo,_

_Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_  
_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Wow that's some weird lyrics' but there more me then any thing iv ever written. I think I want to see Amu more. I think that I may have a crush on her. I mean who cant. She's so beautiful. With that wild hair in a messy bun. I wish she would be able to come to my concert. Maybe we can meet up? I mean I don't want my step father to find out about her. I can't imagine the things he will do to get to me. He would use her like he uses Utau agents me._

_***Flash back***_

_(Ikuto is 7)_

"_Mom why did you have to marry that man. He just wants to hurt and use us?" _

"_I know hun. I'm sorry. Its all my fault he's making you sing. I'm so sorry sweetie" My mom said I a weak voice as she shed a tear. _

"_Its ok mommy." I say as I kiss her cheek. Mom was sick. Vary sick. She was in bed and me and Utau were cuddled up to her. The doctor said she didn't have much time left. _

"_I love you" I say as me and Utau start to leave._

"_I love you both sooooo much" she says with a big smile and a giggle. That is the last thing I heard her say. The next day I go to wake her up and she doesn't wake. I knew that she pasted from that moment. I let out a cry and the doctor came in running. He ran to her side and cheeked her pulps. Nothing. The week after that was a blur. _

"_You are to sing at my mall opening on Wednesday" my greedy step dad states._

"_NO! My mom just died! You know YOUR WIFE!" I regret those words dearly. He slapped me. Hard. So hard I fell on the floor._

"_You lesion good ok pretty boy because im only saying this once. You will do as I say because if you don't then I will….. harm Utau" I start to shake._

"_DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!"_

"_Not unless you want Utau to live. If you defy me I will make sure that you and your sister are greatly punished."_

_***Flash back***_

I will never let that monster touch anything that is dear to me.

I would rater died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for not up dating in forever. I was having trouble with school, boys and family. Basically my life was hell. I took a couple months to build it back together and now im back stronger & happier then ever :) I have a new boy that really loves me and my family understands me a little better. **

_Italics are for flash backs and thoughts. _

_Italics and under line are for texts_

**This is there age for now: **

**Amu 13**

**Ikuto 16**

**Utau 14**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters but I love it **

**Now to the story...**

**Ch 4**

Tadase P.O.V.

I see Amu walking down the hall. I want to go up to her and tell her she so fucking stupid to ever think that I, TADASE would ever like her. The only reason I went out with her was to get to lulu. And it worked. And she's probably going to come up to me and beg me to forgive her for slapping me.

_Here she comes _I look away and then I realize she didn't even glance at me. She was to busy with her phone. _ What! Why didn't she come and beg I come back to her. What's going on?!_

Amu P.O.V.

_AHHH what should I do? I see Tadase down the hall and I need to get to my next class. You know what. I'm feed up with feeling power less around him. I know I should have never trust him. He was trouble. That kind of perfect boy always is. I knew it was to good to be true._

_(I knew he wad trouble)_

I looked at my phone to see how long I had till class and see I have a text from kiddy-cat. _How u doing pinky?_

I had a hard time not smiling from that and keep my pokerface up as I passed Tadase.

_Me: Im ok. I just passed my ex in the hall uhhh :p what about you?_

_Kiddy-cat: Im stuck at a recording studio waiting for the guitarist to finally get his part right._

_Me: ur lucky u don't have 2 go to school_

_Kiddy-cat: naaa its boring here. I may love music but not when I cant do it the way I like to do it._

_Me: ya I can get that._

I hear the bell for class ring but im already in science. I never really care about my work cuz I don't want to do any thing that has to do with math or history or science. I just want to get in to a music college far far away from this place but knowing my parents they would lock me in that house and never let me come out.

"ok class time to start. Get out your journals and copy down the questions on the board"

Me being the amazing student I am decide to ignore every word my teacher says and listen to my phone (its like my mp3). That's one of the reason I love music. You can melt in to the world of music just by putting on headphones. You can ignore every ting people tell you and just have an excuse not to listen.

The days I play music I forget about my family and I just poor all I have in my songs and melodies. Its they only days I don't…. well it's the only reason im alive…

I have a secret. One no one will ever know. Its simple. Its so stupid. Its not some thing im proud of but its some thing I cant escape from.

**Hey **** sorry for the short chapeter I just wanted to update faster and iv already started wrighting the next chapter soooo ya **** review pleas! Thanks **** what do you think should happen next? Do you like the story so far? What do u think her secret is?Thanks 4 reading **

**-puppydog123aj :3**

_(how bout you)_


End file.
